


Avengers, Assemble!

by orphan_account



Series: Pharm Has Great Prompts. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Humor, Just Goofy, Laser Tag, Post TWS, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, basically you and the Avenger's crew (& Bucky!) split into teams to play none other than (dramatic pause) laser tag! I thought this way a fun prompt and I could see this happening for some reason. Thank you to Pharm, for the suggestion and I hope she has many more to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers, Assemble!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharm/gifts).



> I tried to promise this would be up yesterday but I had a lot happening, so even if it's a little late, I hope you all still enjoy. Thank Pharm for the idea, and I'd love to hear some more of you guy's prompts I can try c: The 'graphic scenes of violence' is a joke. I promise.

"We could just skip" Tony says simply, gaining a look from Steve.

"No we can't, just be patient for once, Tony" Steve chides, causing Natasha to grin. For some reason this was laughable, because Tony was the epitome of childish, and Steve acted his age. Which despite false beliefs, he was in his nineties, with the body of a twenty year old. The thought of Steve with a walker shouting at kid Tony to 'get off his lawn' made you burst into laughter. Luckily, no one asks what's so funny, so you don't have to explain your somewhat strange thought. Tony continued to whine all the way up the line, up until the very last people in front of the group.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" He speaks up again, Steve just rolls his eyes, keeping his remarks to himself.

"It will be soon, Mr. Stark, patience is a virtue" Thor encourages from the sidelines of the conversation. Tony rolled his eyes, but the polite Asgardian had some sort of an effect on him, finally he stopped pitching a fit when the team is squished into the gear room. Vests with plastic guns cover the walls, all different colors and sizes. You're the only one who isn't looking confused or looking around anxiously. It's probably weird for them to see all these play guns for a child's game, but you'd been here many times before, so of course it didn't phase you. 

The monitor starts to explain the rules, and you glance around to see if anyone is starting to get it. Steve and Bucky seem genuinely interested, leaning forward, their arms on their knees, it was funny to see them so in sync. Natasha and Clint have cocky little smirks starting to play on their lips, and you had no question as to why, they could obviously dominate the entire game. Thor looks like he's processing it a little better, Banner is looking like he's weighing out the probability of his victory before it even begins. When your eyes trail over to Tony, his inner child is showing, and it's almost painful for you to watch. Stark hadn't had the best childhood, so you could guess this wasn't exactly a weekly routine for him, when it's over he toughens his expression immediately. You look away, because you know if he knew that he had shown any sign of weakness he'd be breathing down your neck about it.

Since you know the most about the situation at hand, you stand up in front of the team and take charge.

"Red and blue teams, so I'm going to make the teams even" you announce, going to the boards to put in names for teams.

It ends up coming out:

Red- Bucky, Natasha, Thor, Yourself.  
Blue- Steve, Clint, Bruce, Tony.

You nod at the decision, even though you wish you could try to separate the geniuses, they'd have it in the bag with logical reasoning. Either way, it'd be fun. You announce the teams, and some are happier than others, and everyone starts scurrying around for their size vest. As they're scampering around blindly, you grab your vest with the gun attached and snap it into place over your torso.

After a few moments of trying to figure out the vests and different sizing, everyone is finally ready. Pressing the button for starting, you scan everyone's vests in as they pass into the arena. You scan yourself in last, and it starts the countdown once everyone is in their designated areas. You're pumped up, practicing your aim already. You glance around at your team mates with a big grin, Bucky is glancing down at his gun thoughtfully pressing the button, Natasha looks like she's trying to track down Clint for first blood, and Thor is actually looking back at you, grinning just as big. 

The buzzer goes off and you swear it is like literal war just ignited. There are people running every which way, and shots are already being fired. You run along side Natasha, who gets Clint through a small hole in the fort he's taken shelter in. You hear his exasperated sigh as he tries to shoot her back, but the rules are that you're momentarily left with no power. She goes to hide somewhere you don't quite catch. 

As you walk through a few tight spaces you hear a few more shouts of anger and you swear you hear the testosterone flowing throughout the room. Bucky bumps into you, quietly apologizing through his laughter. Seeing a very determined to shoot Steve coming your direction, you wait until he's passing by the hallway your in, and you shoot him in the back. He turns on his heels, looking surprised, and then he chuckles, if it weren't for the rule of waiting he would have gotten you back before you squeezed into a smaller spot. 

Spying on Bruce, you see Clint in hot pursuit, probably after Natasha. You hear his victorious laughter cut short from after he gets Natasha, you shoot his side. 

"Come on! You guys planned that!" Clint shouts. Soon after that the entire red team is on Clint, just because he gave his location away. Shifting away from your team, you peek around and get shot by Bruce. Pressing your back against your safe hallway, you wait a moment and quietly sneak around toward him in a different way. As far as you know, he hasn't been shot at all, and Tony is no where to be seen, for now. 

Stepping out, you see a clear shot of Bruce's back, so you shoot. Obviously shocked, he acts like he literally got shot, just for the laughs. Both of you laughing apparently gives away your location, and you hear yourself getting shot. Turning on your heels this time, you see the back of Tony's shoe shooting past you. Smirking, you take a passage beside him, peeking over the side of the wall and getting a shot to the back of his vest by some sort of miracle.

"Aw come on!" you hear Stark shout, and you know he's going to get on your ass, so you run like hell. Swerving through friends and foes alike, you manage to dodge any lasers coming your way, and you can hear your heart like a song in your ear. Then comes the angry footsteps behind you, Stark is hot on your tail, and you have no way of getting out. You realize this as you're trapped in a dead end, and Tony smirks from ear to ear.

"Say hello to my little friend" he quotes, aims and you just await your fate, closing your eyes tight. Expecting to hear the buzz of getting shot, but right as he's about to press the trigger, a loud blaring in your ears come instead. End of game. Opening your eyes, you see Tony's jaw on the floor.

"No! I almost had you!" he groans, frustrated. You laugh victoriously and head toward the exit, followed by a complaining millionaire.

Turns out as a flat out tie, and you all left victorious.


End file.
